


Surfacing

by MrsHamill



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another post- _Grace Under Pressure_ fic. Thank Linaerys for making it readable but all mistakes are mine.

"Rodney, why are you standing? You must sit down. You've been hurt and this might be a bumpy ride."

John heard Zelenka talking to McKay and tried to block it out, tried to concentrate on getting them up higher, where he could be assured they wouldn't implode. Imploding would be bad. Really bad. He'd hate for them to have come all this way and actually rescue McKay then die on the way back.

"I'm... I need to decompress..." Rodney's words were slurring and that scared John almost as much as the threat of imploding did. Block it out, he told himself. Just for a bit longer.

"We know, Rodney. Dr. Beckett has told us. Please, sit down." Radek's voice was so very gentle.

"But I need... Carter said..."

"Rodney? Why don't you come up here, sit in the co-pilot's chair. I could use your help." And that way, you'd be sitting put and within my sight, John added to himself.

He heard Radek murmuring assurances to Rodney as he helped Rodney sit down and strap in. John spared Rodney a quick look and really didn't like his paleness or his eyes, which looked unfocused even from where John was sitting. "Radek, can we boost the temp in here a little?" So Rodney doesn't get hypothermia before we can get him out of those wet clothes.

"Yes, I can give you a few degrees."

"What's our status, are we going to make it?"

"Yes, yes, you keep a steady climb like you are doing. There is plenty of power left."

"I need to decompress," Rodney murmured. His head was lolling back on the chair and his eyes were mostly closed. "Carter told me to add pressure, keep the water from gushing in. Microfissures in the hull..."

John shared as long a look as he dared with Radek. "I will boost the pressure," Radek murmured. "We will be stuck in here until we're safe, though." 

"I know. Beckett gave us tanks of pure oxygen." John yawned as the pressure increased, trying to pop his ears. Rodney moaned. "Rodney. Do your joints hurt? I know you must have one hell of a headache already..." Carson had given John the rundown on symptoms caused by decompression sickness but it was hard to tell if Rodney had any of them or if he was hurt in another way.

"He's been hallucinating," Radek said quietly. "I think he has a concussion."

"Yeah, I think so too. Rodney. It's going to be okay. We know how to decompress. You just sit tight, buddy, until we can get those wet clothes off you."

Rodney didn't reply, but he was shivering violently. John tried to remember if that was a good sign or a bad one. Then he realized it really didn't matter, because if he didn't get them above a thousand feet, they'd be dead before it became an issue. "Doc. The shielding? How're we doing?"

"Power drain is decreasing, which is a good thing. We are at eighteen hundred feet and rising quickly, which is also good." Radek sighed. "We will be okay. As soon as we reach one thousand feet, I will disable the shield and that will reduce power consumption to something far more manageable."

John took a deep breath, held it, and then released it slowly. They were going to be fine. Even Rodney would be fine. Finding Rodney on the floor of the wrecked jumper frightened John far more than he wanted to think about but he would be fine. He just needed to concentrate on getting them up, getting them safe.

"Am I petty?" Rodney asked suddenly. His voice, still slurred, made John jump. "I mean, I know I'm arrogant, and I'm bad with people, but am I petty? I don't want to be petty."

"No, I don't think you're petty, Rodney," John said, trying to keep his voice gentle and under control. "You can be a royal pain in my ass at times, but you're not petty." He checked their heading; the current which had grabbed Rodney's jumper was flowing at right angles to where they needed to go, but to save power, John went with it. He could turn back later, when it was safer.

"But Carter, she called me petty. And since she was me, it must mean I think I'm petty. And arrogant. I know I'm arrogant. I really don't want to be petty."

"Carter? Who, Rodney?"

"Carter. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Lieutenant colonel. I must have a thing for that rank or something. She told me to increase the pressure. And she told me my plan wouldn't work."

The last words were slow and nearly inaudible and John spoke quickly. "Rodney. Stay with us, buddy. Come on, Rodney, you need to stay awake for a bit longer. Tell us about your plan."

It took Rodney a few moments to speak, but before John could ask again, he began murmuring. "I was going to use the engines to boost myself to the surface. I had just enough power, I thought. She said I should just sit tight and wait to be rescued."

"She said? When was this, Rodney?" John glanced back at Radek who shrugged and mouthed, "Hallucinating."

"She said I should trust you, that you'd be looking for me. I should trust you. I thought... I thought..."

John adjusted their trajectory again, to a bit higher angle, hoping to get to safety faster. "What did you think, Rodney?"

"I wasn't... I wasn't sure you would..."

Radek spoke quietly. "We're at minus one thousand feet, Colonel. I am going to disable the shield and you can bring us up more slowly."

"Good, that's good," John kept sneaking glances at Rodney, who appeared to be barely awake. "Can you break out the oxygen tanks? Beckett put them in the right storage compartment. We'll need to get Rodney started on it once we get him out of those clothes."

"Did you bring something to dress him in?" Radek asked, moving aft.

"Yeah, there's some sweats opposite the tanks. Rodney, you awake, there?"

Rodney's eyes suddenly popped open. "Am I hallucinating again?" 

"No, Rodney," John said, swallowing hard, "you're not, you're really here. I promise."

"You came? You came and got me?"

John's heart that clenched at the lost tone in Rodney's voice. "Yeah, we did." John glanced at the controls; they were at nine hundred feet and rising. "Rodney, I'll _always_ come get you." Without looking, he made one last adjustment to their trajectory and readied the autopilot. "Give me a few minutes and I'll help you get out of those wet clothes, okay?"

Rodney didn't answer but he was obviously awake, even if his attention was drifting. The nasty gash on his forehead looked like it had started oozing again.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, do you read?"

Through the static John could make out Weir's voice. "We read you, Colonel, what's your status?"

"We've got him. Rodney's here, he's fine. Griffin... didn't make it." John glanced at Rodney, who frowned at him, confused. "We're coming up at a steep angle but we've got the cabin pressurized and will get Rodney on pure oxygen shortly, per Dr. Beckett. Rodney's got a nasty gash on his head and a concussion and might need further decompression, but he's al-- he's going to be fine."

"Thank God." John could hear the relief in Weir's voice, even through the static. "Jumper Eight is standing by at the surface."

"Understood. We'll keep in touch. Sheppard out." With a last glance at the controls -- just over eight hundred feet and rising more slowly, no sense in pushing their luck -- John put the jumper on autopilot and stood. "Come on, Rodney, let's get you a bit more comfortable." 

Rodney was out of it so John had to unstrap him from the co-pilot's chair and nearly had to carry him aft. Radek was ready for them; he had the oxygen canister and the spare clothing out. He'd also pulled the first aid kit, but John knew the sooner they got Rodney's sodden clothing off the better he would feel.

Rodney sat passive while John and Radek stripped him and tried to dry him. Radek hissed when he saw Rodney's body -- his whole right side was badly bruised and there were more bruises coming up on his hip and both legs. It was a miracle he had no broken bones. He was shivering but he wasn't blue, so John felt a little better. 

"Here we go," John said, pulling the last of the clothing off. "We've got some nice, warm sweats here, but I forgot to bring any underwear," he added. What was wrong with him that he found Rodney's bare body to be arousing? The man had to feel like shit and John felt like a pervert even thinking about it. "You'll just have to go commando, McKay. I'm sure we can protect your virtue."

Rodney managed a weak snort and John grinned as he eased the fleece-lined pants up Rodney's legs after tucking his feet into socks. "That's my Rodney. Let me have a look at that head of yours before we put your shirt on."

Somehow, Rodney had managed to put a bandage on the cut, but it was a sloppy job and came off easily. The cut was bad, but the real problem was any damage beneath it. Radek handed him bandages and antiseptic spray silently, looking distinctly unhappy about the whole thing. 

Once Rodney was dry and properly bandaged, he looked much better. John and Radek carefully eased the sweatshirt over his head, trying to avoid the worst of the bruises. "There. You look a lot more comfortable." John smiled as he smoothed the shirt down. "Beckett is going to want to poke and prod you when we get back, so I need you to eat and drink something."

Rodney grimaced. "No, no food... I'm not..." he said.

"Rodney, you need to eat," Radek said gently. He had the cannula to the oxygen tank in one hand but hadn't opened the valve. "There is apple juice here, and your favorite MRE."

"Umm... maybe I can try," Rodney said. John got himself comfortable on the bench and arranged Rodney so he was leaning against John, back to front. John forced himself to relax and told himself the only reason he was gently wrapping his arms around Rodney was to lend the poor guy some warmth.

Their radios crackled to life and Rodney winced. "Weir to Sheppard, what's your status?"

John gently removed Rodney's earbud before replying. "This is Sheppard, we're nominal, we've just gotten Rodney out of his wet clothing and got him more comfortable. He's drinking some apple juice."

"This is Beckett, Colonel, how's our biggest grouch, then?"

John smiled. "He's got a nasty gash on his temple and significant bruising on his body, doc. We're getting him to you as fast as we can go."

"Don't forget to get him on oxygen as soon as possible," Beckett said.

"Roger that," John said. "We're just about to. We'll take good care of him until you can get him, Carson."

"I know you will, Colonel."

"You haven't broken the surface yet?" That was Weir.

"Not yet, but we should shortly. I've got her on auto. We're going to start gradually decreasing internal pressure as soon as we get Rodney on oxygen. I'll keep you updated. Sheppard out."

John helped Radek position the cannula and felt Rodney start when the tank's valve was opened. "You okay there, Rodney?" John said quietly into Rodney's ear.

"Huh?" Rodney's head lolled back on John's shoulder.

"Drink some more, Rodney, please," Radek murmured, holding the straw to the juice box to Rodney's lips. "How does your stomach feel?"

"Like I'm trapped on the bottom of the ocean," Rodney replied. His voice was almost testy but he sipped more juice.

"Check his eyes, his pupils," John murmured to Radek. "Are they equal and responding?"

Radek peered at Rodney. "They're pinpoints. Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know," John replied. Equal and reactive were normal, if Rodney's eyes weren't reacting...

Rodney pushed the juice box away with one trembling hand. "No more, I can't, I'm going to hurl..."

"Close your eyes," John said, as calmly as he could while being partially in the line of trajectory. "Breathe deeply. The oxygen is going to help you decompress and we're going to make sure you get back home safely."

Rodney tried to nod and John could feel him wince. "We need the decompression timetables Dr. Beckett provided," John said to Radek. "Can you program--"

"The jumper's life support to adjust internal pressure, yes, I can. That's a good idea." Radek patted Rodney's arm gently. "Rest, my friend. We've got you."

"Home," Rodney said so quietly John almost didn't hear him. "Atlantis is home now. Not Earth. When did that happen?"

John frowned in surprise. He thought he was the only one who felt that way. He certainly didn't expect it from Rodney since there was no Nobel Prize Committee in the Pegasus galaxy. He tightened his hold on Rodney, carefully, trying to lend warmth without putting any pressure on Rodney's bruises.

There was a very slight lurch and the autopilot pinged. "We're on the surface," Radek said, unnecessarily. The late afternoon sun streamed through the wet forward port of the jumper. "I've fed in the information Dr. Beckett gave us on decompression and programmed the jumper's life support system appropriately."

"Jumper eight to Sheppard."

John touched his earbud. "Sheppard. Go ahead."

"We're reading you on the surface, sir. Do you need assistance?"

Rodney was becoming a dead weight in his arms. "Dr. Zelenka? How's our power consumption? Do we have enough to return to Atlantis?"

"Yes, the solar cells are charging and we are nearly back up to nominal," Radek replied from where he was hunched over his laptop.

"No, you can return to base, jumper eight. We're going to hang out here for a bit while we decompress and then will follow you home."

"Roger that. Jumper eight returning to base."

"John, this is Elizabeth."

"Go ahead." Rodney's head fell back onto John's shoulder, but he was still breathing, deeply and well. A touch to Rodney's neck confirmed his heart was beating strongly and John left his hand there, telling himself it was just for reassurance.

"How's our favorite scientist?"

The vast relief that Rodney would be okay brought out the streak of silliness in John. "Radek is doing fine, Elizabeth." He heard a noise and looked up to see Radek staring at him in shock.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Our other favorite scientist."

"He's doing okay. He's on oxygen and Radek has programmed the jumper's life support to decrease the pressure according to the decompression info that Beckett provided us. He's drifting in and out of sleep, I think, but his pulse is strong. He didn't want to eat, said he felt nauseous." 

Beckett broke in. "That's normal if he had a concussion," he said. "I'll start an IV when he arrives. He hasn't been without food so long that his hypoglycemia would have kicked in. It's more important that he decompress first."

"His pupils were pinpoint when Radek checked," John said. "We weren't sure if that's good or bad."

"It means he's got a concussion," Beckett replied, his voice gentle and wry. "But we knew that. I think he'll be fine. I've often accused him of having a solid rock head. I think that served him in good stead today."

"Thank God for that," Elizabeth said, and John echoed her silently.

"We should be back home within an hour or so," John said. "I'll keep in touch."

"Good. Weir out."

Rodney grunted and shifted slightly in John's arms, but didn't appear to wake -- in fact, there was a breathy snore which made John smile. They were going to have to wake him in a bit to make sure he knew who he was and where he was, but until then, John was content to have him in his arms, a place he'd never expected Rodney to be.

"He looks asleep," Radek said and John looked up.

"I think so," he murmured. Radek dropped onto the bench next to them. "As long as he's alive."

"We almost lost him." Radek's face fell. "I almost lost him."

John blinked. "What?"

"This was my fault, all of it. It should have been me testing the jumper, the jumper _I_ repaired." Radek looked morose and John sighed.

"You don't know that, it could have been anything," John said quietly. Privately, though, he agreed and before they'd left, he'd had to struggle to keep from throttling the guy. John would have been perfectly happy to take a bound and gagged Radek Zelenka on the jumper with him if necessary, and he suspected both Radek and Elizabeth knew this.

Radek shook his head. "It should have been me testing, but I was afraid to fly, I begged Rodney to go in my place." Radek sighed. "He went because I could not."

John started to shake his head but Rodney shifted and grunted in pain. Instead, he grimaced. "Look. McKay is a big boy." He kept his voice as quiet as he could, out of deference to Rodney. "He could have said no."

"But he wouldn't have." Radek met his eyes for a few seconds before looking down again. "He's obnoxious, insufferable, hysterical... all those things, but he's also Rodney. He knows when someone is desperate and will help them, even though he hides his caring behind anger and derision." Radek sighed before continuing in a whisper. "Why do you think none of us has killed him so far? He's not arrogant just to be arrogant. He's hiding behind it."

John had to swallow hard to get the lump in his throat down. He hadn't realized it before this, but yeah, Rodney was all noise and smoke and mirrors to hide how much he cared underneath. And if anyone pointed it out, he would be appalled and deny it to his last breath.

"Only the most perceptive could have seen it," Radek murmured. John looked up at him and Radek nodded. "Sometimes you..." he waved his hand, looking remarkably like Rodney, "...you know without knowing. It is why most of us love him and protect him, even while we insult him, even while we envy him."

He'd never thought about it before, but it was true. "He can be such a pain in the ass at times," John whispered. "But you're right."

"There are deep wells of insecurity in Rodney. He is my friend because I say so, not because he does. I don't think he's ever had a friend, a real friend. And I have to do all the work to keep our friendship alive." Radek's face fell into shadows of old pain. "I think it's why his love affairs never last long either, at least with people who are not his peers. Sometimes even those of us who are."

John drew a breath to voice his astonishment at that -- was Radek saying what he thought he was saying? -- but Radek continued before he could speak.

"Losing your trust was very hard on him," Radek nodded. "But where you are concerned, well, I believe the phrase is 'get out of jail free card.' You..." 

"Oh, Christ."

"You did not know." Radek nodded but would not meet his eyes. "And you do not know now, either, if you intend to hurt him."

The words were spoken in a voice that was barely heard, but nonetheless, John recognized the implied threat. What the hell was so... so... he had no words. It was Rodney, who could speak without speaking and he had no words to describe it at all.

* * *

John heard Rodney before he saw him. He could hear Rodney out on the _hallway_ , in fact. "I feel fine, and if you want me to _rest_ then you should let me go back to my _quarters_ where I have a decent mattress and can sleep without nurses waking me every two hours to draw more blood!"

"Rodney, you're not fine," Carson said as John entered the room. He sounded like this was only the seven thousandth time he'd had this conversation with Rodney. "You were concussed, had DCS, extensive bruising and a cracked rib," John lifted an eyebrow, it was the first he'd heard of that one, "and I know what you'll do if I release you, you'll just go back to work."

Well, duh. Carson had Rodney pegged, all right.

Carson looked up as John came into view and he sighed. "Colonel, please can you give me something to tie him down with?"

John just had to grin. "Kinky. I didn't think you were into that," he said. Rodney started choking and Carson's face was hilarious.

"God save me, there's two of them," Carson muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Colonel, please tell this thick-headed Scot that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am an adult, after all and I feel fine." Rodney looked better; still pale, and there were bruises around his eyes but he looked better. He was obviously a far cry from _fine_ , but there wasn't much John could say to that.

"Taking care of yourself?" John lifted one eyebrow. "You? Huh, I guess there's a first time for everything." While Rodney spluttered, he turned to Carson. "If he were to stay in his quarters, safely on his own bed, could he be released?"

"Aye," Carson said, frowning. "But you and I both know he wouldn't."

"I would so!"

John ignored Rodney. "Well, then, release him to me. I've had to be his keeper before and know how to do it -- I can make sure he stays down and does the right thing. Shouldn't be too hard, especially since he's not completely up to snuff."

"Excuse me," Rodney snapped, "I'm sitting right here!"

"He needs to stay down, to sleep as much as he can and to have no exertion for another twenty-four hours," Carson said, also ignoring Rodney. "And he needs to come back in tomorrow morning for a quick follow-up."

John nodded thoughtfully. "I can see to that." He looked over at Rodney, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was glaring at them both. "You want to get out of here, right?"

"I do not need a babysitter," Rodney ground out.

Both John and Carson raised eyebrows this time. 

Rodney had been almost visibly vibrating in anger but it was derailed by his apparent exhaustion. "Oh, okay fine. If my choice is staying here and being treated like a child or going home and being treated like a child, then I choose home." 

John grinned and patted Rodney's foot through the blanket. "Then home it is."

While Carson fussed about Rodney's meds and disconnected him from various IVs, John stepped away and made a few radio calls. Teyla had been worried about Rodney and was very willing to help with John's plan. He also called in a few favors with the mess hall cooks before turning back to Rodney, who was being helped to stand. John had to shake his head at the stubborn shit; while Rodney let Carson help him upright, he scowled at John for offering to help him walk. So they walked slowly down the corridor towards Rodney's quarters, John listening to Rodney become more and more out of breath as he bitched and complained.

They made it in one piece to find Teyla waiting for them. "Dr. McKay," she said, smiling gently. "I am glad to see you up and about. You had us all very concerned."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure I did," Rodney said. He was sweating heavily and with a glance from John, Teyla moved smoothly to his side, propping him up without letting him realize it. "I'm just grateful to get away from the medieval barber who was hell-bent on taking all my blood."

John didn't even have to hide his smile. Teyla would see to it that Rodney got as comfortable as possible while John went to the mess and picked up the food he'd ordered. By the time he returned, Teyla had Rodney in bed, propped up on the extra pillows she'd brought and covered with a light blanket. Rodney was _still_ bitching.

"It must have been quite frightening," Teyla said as John entered.

"I was stuck on the bottom of the ocean in a jumper rapidly filling with water, of course it was frightening," Rodney snapped back. He looked up at John. "What's that smell?"

"Chicken soup, or pseudo-chicken soup. It's either this or let Teyla cook for you -- and I don't think you're up to that threat yet."

Teyla gave him a level stare. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on, Teyla, we all know you can't cook." John winked at Rodney. "Now, am I gonna have to feed this to you or will you eat it all like a good little boy?"

Teyla rolled her eyes and stood. "I believe I am no longer needed here," she said, dry as only Teyla could be. She patted Rodney's leg. "I am glad to have you here, safe and whole, Rodney," she said seriously. "Atlantis would not be the same without you."

Rodney seemed taken aback. "Th-thank you," he said, blinking rapidly. To himself, John thought, oh, yeah, how did I miss that? Then Rodney snapped his fingers at John. "The soup does me no good in your hands, Colonel," he said.

"Of course not," John replied, sending Teyla off with a smile.

Rodney ate all his soup, complaining about the taste, complaining about the temperature, just complaining and John didn't mind for a moment. When Rodney complained, it was like getting a green panel in an aircraft -- situation normal, all readings nominal.

He finished the soup under John's watchful eye as John polished off a sandwich he didn't taste. The pinched lines around Rodney's mouth deepened as he wearied; even his hands slowed as he spooned soup into his mouth. He lifted the bowl to his mouth to drink the rest and John didn't miss the trembling in his hands.

"Got some dessert for you too, here," John said, as nonchalant as he could, as he took the empty bowl and put it aside.

Rodney leaned back and sighed. "Oh."

"It's blue Jell-O," John said, pulling the foil top off.

"Really? I thought they were out." Yeah, that perked Rodney up.

"Mess cook owes me a couple." John fought a grin as he watched Rodney dive into the Jell-O, sucking it down. "Still, it was pretty hard to get. I guess I must really love you if I get you blue Jell-O."

Rodney froze in the act of lifting the last spoonful of gelatin to his mouth and his eyes grew big. "Uh..."

"I mean, it's not every guy who'll risk life and jumper by diving beyond the jumper's capabilities in order to rescue someone." John plastered a thoughtful look on his face and rubbed his jaw. "Coulda left you down there, let that whale thing eat you. Though I'm not sure that wouldn't be classified as animal abuse, 'cause I'm certain you would have given it indigestion."

Rodney's face was hilarious. His mouth hung open ready to receive the spoonful of Jell-O which was showing signs of sliding off the spoon, his eyes were huge and John wasn't really sure if he was breathing. Gently, John reached out and guided the spoon into Rodney's mouth and watched as Rodney swallowed reflexively. He didn't think Rodney even tasted it, but he could be wrong.

"And the whole thing about making sure you stay put and not go to work -- which means I'm staying here tonight, by the way -- I think that's pretty selfless, too." There really wasn't much more fun in life than baiting McKay, John thought, especially when he was incapable of replying. "Indicative of some pretty good emotions, and I'm sure Heightmeyer would agree. Of course, I have no idea how 'manly' it is to admit, much less accept, such a thing, but--"

Rodney finally found his voice, though it was strangled. "Please... please, stop talking," he managed to say. He was pretty pale but then again, he was still convalescing. 

John grinned. "Okay." Taking a deep breath and grabbing his nerve in both metaphorical hands, he leaned forward very carefully and kissed Rodney. He tried to make the kiss as gentle and tender as he could, but Rodney didn't move, didn't kiss him back, and when John pulled away, Rodney looked like someone had hit him with a hammer.

"What are you doing?" Rodney whispered. His eyes were huge and his face pale and John had just a second of panic that Radek might not have been right.

"Well, I was kissing you," John said in a 'duh!' voice. "You told me to stop talking."

"I... I told you..."

"To stop talking. Yes, I think you did." John leaned forward again, ready to kiss Rodney again but Rodney pulled back, just slightly. 

"Please don't." He was whispering and that hammer had evidently come down again. 

John leaned back, concerned about the wild look developing in Rodney's eyes. "Rodney? You okay?" Maybe Rodney wasn't quite up to kissing, yet. Maybe Radek had been wrong, John thought with a sinking feeling.

"No, I am not okay." John suspected Rodney's words might have been louder or at least more vehement if he'd been feeling better. "Oh my God, I'm dying. That's why you're... you're..."

"You're not dying."

"I have to be. Or else this is one of those hallucinations, again, I'm still in the jumper and I'm almost dead so my brain is flashing onto--"

John gently put his hand over Rodney's mouth. "Rodney. You're not... Okay. Take a deep breath for me."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, McKay. Take a deep breath."

With a highly suspicious look, Rodney took in a deep, if shaky, breath. Half way through, he winced and said "Ow."

John nodded in satisfaction. "If you were hallucinating, you wouldn't have felt that, would you. You cracked a rib in the crash. I doubt even you could be so masochistic as to dream up that." 

Rodney's lips thinned to a tight line. "If you're implying that my imagination isn't up to inventing a sufficiently detailed fantasy where I finally get to kiss you, I'll have you know--" He blinked, cutting himself off. "I am not masochistic!" 

John's grin came back full-force, he couldn't help it. Radek had been right, thank God. "Then you're not dreaming."

Rodney still looked suspicious. "Circular logic. It doesn't prove anything. Even Carter kissed me to get my mind distracted off my plan to--"

"Wait a minute." John frowned at Rodney. "Carter kissed you?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Rodney said, "Yes, because a part of me knew my plan was stupid and wouldn't work, so she tried to distract me--"

"I'm not altogether certain I like that, Rodney," John said. It was ludicrous; how could he be jealous of a hallucination?

"Like what?" Rodney was obviously completely lost and John felt a bit turned around himself.

"Like Carter kissing you! I think I'm going to have to put my foot down about that."

"You are completely insane." Rodney was glaring at him but at least he was engaged and no longer on his gloom and doom trip. "She was a hallucination, a construct of my brain... which is pretty amazing, when you think about it, because it covered all the bases, including tactile--"

"No, I think that's enough." John managed to keep a straight face with effort. And he still felt a little jealous but he wasn't going to admit that, not out loud, anyway. "From now on, I'm the only one kissing you, real or imaginary." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "Unless you don't want me to, of course. Do you want me to?" He really had hoped to not sound so pathetic on that last question but it was too late now.

"N...no..." Rodney said, doing his very best impression of a beached carp. John took advantage of his open lips and permission and kissed him again, going a little deeper this time, perching on the edge of Rodney's bed. In the middle of the kiss, Rodney moaned and began kissing him back, and that made all of it much, much better. John brought his hands up and gently held Rodney's head still while he made a thorough map of the inside of Rodney's mouth with his tongue and encouraged Rodney's to follow him back. 

The angle was just right, deep and soft and wet and damn, Rodney knew how to kiss. John spent several minutes convincing Rodney he was no slouch either in that department before realizing Rodney was beginning to wince. He pulled away gently and made sure he wasn't pressing on anything injured. 

"You okay, Rodney?" he whispered. 

Rodney's dazed expression gave John a good case of the gloats, but then again, Rodney _was_ still recovering. He would have to wait and see if he could get that look again once Rodney was completely better.

"I don't know," Rodney said, blinking rapidly. 

"I think you should lie down and try to sleep," John said with a smile. He gave Rodney one more soft kiss before pulling away. "I've had cracked ribs and they're no fun. But Teyla brought you all these extra pillows, so we're sure to find a position you're comfortable in."

Rodney opened his mouth but a yawn apparently caught him unaware. "Well, okay, yeah," he mumbled. 

John helped him shift around until he was propped up enough to take the pressure off his ribs and still be comfortable. He took the unused pillows and put them on the floor with a couple of blankets to make himself a bed on the floor. Rodney watched him with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, Rodney, I'm staying here tonight, in case you need something. And to keep you from getting up and going to work."

"Oh, please. Like I could have the energy to go to work," Rodney said, his words beginning to slur. "You... you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. Go to sleep, Rodney."

"No, what I mean... I mean you can sleep up here... with me." The last was spoken softly and almost shyly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rodney," John said, though the idea was very appealing.

"I'll let you know if you do," Rodney said then yawned again, hugely. "Ow."

John grinned. He carefully settled down behind Rodney on his bed, rolling to his side so Rodney could be half-supported by him on the side with the cracked rib. "Okay?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Rodney sounded quite comfortable.

"In the morning, I'll help you take a shower," John whispered into Rodney's ear.

"Mmm." Rodney's eyes suddenly snapped open. "A shower?"

John grinned and kissed the ear beneath his mouth. "Yep. So get some sleep, Rodney. You'll need all your energy."

"No fair," Rodney mumbled, but he was smiling, even as he began to snore gently.

John tucked the blankets around them more securely and settled himself down to sleep as well. He had a feeling he was going to need to be full-strength the next day as well. Then he was going to have to do something nice for Radek, he figured. But tomorrow would be soon enough.

end


End file.
